geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyle the Crocodile
This is a thread from a forum called "Lost N' Found Forums", a defunct forum dedicated to finding media people couldn't find. This particular post is dated May of 2006, and it is about a kid show titled "Lyle the Crocodile" rumored to have aired in 2000 on Playhouse Disney (now Disney Junior). WARNING: The contents of this thread may be disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised. THE THREAD nate1993: Hello. My name is Nate, and I'm currently 13 years old, so I can finally join this forum. Anyways, I've been looking for this weird show I saw when I was 7 years old in 2000 called Lyle the Crocodile or something. Apparently, there's a book series with a crocodile named Lyle, but this wasn't related to that. I think it was a claymation series about a crocodile named Lyle who lived on some island called "Crocodile Isle". I think he also had some friends, like a sloth, a parrot, and one I vividly remember called Marshall the Monkey. The reason this show lingers in my mind is because there was one episode airing that haunted my memory. I remember the plot being Marshall finding a Necronomicon washed up on shore, being possessed by some demon, and then killing everyone on the island. I know this sounds like just some horror story, but from what I remember, it was real. Does anyone else remember this? GameBoyFan: hmm, i might remember something like this. i dont remember seeing that necronomicon episode you mentioned though. but come to think of it actually, marshall gave off some really creepy vibes throughout the whole series. while the other characters had fluid animation, marshall had poor animation, a poor model, and never blinked, so he was always just staring. i think it was my younger sister's favorite show at the time. asked her about it, and she said she didn't remember that. hopefully we recorded some episodes onto our vcr. if we did then ill try to get them onto youtube. Killythebid: While I do think that it might exist, I do have some questions for you. What channel was it on, and what circumstances were you watching it under? As for that Necronomicon episode, it's probably just a nightmare you had. nate1993: I remember it being on Playhouse Disney. I was sick, and had to stay in my bed all day. I turned the channel to Disney Channel, but the Playhouse Disney block was airing, and I didn't feel like changing the channel again, so I just sat there and watched. After an episode of Rolie Polie Olie, it began airing a marathon of Lyle the Crocodile. The last episode it aired was the Necronomicon one. I don't think it was a nightmare, since I vividly remember it. Needless to say, I was scared as heck, and immediately changed the channel. JosephJ: I think I also remember this. I remember it being during Spring Break of 2000. I watched it after my younger brothers begged me to, and the episode airing that day was that Necronomicon one. We used our VCR to record episodes of shows on Playhouse Disney and Nick Jr. just in case my younger brothers wanted to watch them again, so that episode might be on one of our many VHS tapes. Then again, there's about 100 of them, so I'll have to go through all of them to see which one is the Necronomicon episode. Lostnfinder: This thread seems like either a hoax or a nightmare you had. While it might be real, I guarantee you that the Necronomicon episode does not exist. As for JosephJ and gameboyfan, they probably had a similar nightmare by coincidence, or they're lying. This thread, needless to say, is locked. THE EMAIL Shortly after locking the thread, Lostnfinder, the creator of the forums, got this anonymous email: "6437NB364Y3B6H5BY4H6 WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? -- --N - N Z DO NOT DOUBT ME. I EXI-7, AND I WILL R ESR 4E 4RYT O YOU. - Your pal, Marshal!" THE MURDER On the night of June 6th, 2006, a masked man broke into Patrick Rodriguez Sr. (Lostnfinder)'s house and sawed off his head. The man was never caught, and took Patrick's head with him. On his body was a sticky note. The front was a copy of the email address, and the back was different: "Lyle likes to swim in the ocean, while Marshal likes to eat coconuts! CLAIM TROPHIES What's your hobby?"